Nobody Hunter
by sDan12
Summary: Faith was a normal girl until the Heartless attacked. She lost many things that day. Including her best friend Lea. But when she is hired to take down a group of nobodies called Organization XIII, she finds her best friend again. But will she have the courage to kill him? And can he keep her safe when the whole organization is after her? AxelxOC
1. Chapter 1: Problem

**Hey guys! I'm currently writing a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic write now, but I also had the idea for this one. I knew that if I didn't write it down and upload it, then I would never feel obligated to finish it. But now it's on the site for everyone to enjoy! If you have the time, please go check out that one too. It's only a few chapters in but I'm starting to get tons of inspiration for it. And for this one too of course! I love Kingdom Hearts, it's one of my most favorite video games! And I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts 3D to come out at the end of July. Well, it's technically out, but only in Japan. Believe or not, when I learned that it wasn't coming out for a few more months I cried. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. But honestly, I wish Axel were real and that he was mine…but he's not.**

"We have a problem" Xemnas said, skimming over the eleven other nobodies in the room. All their hoods were down, and by the look on their faces, they were utterly bored. Everybody was sitting on their thrones like they did every morning to have their daily meeting. Nobody was surprised, Xemnas said that everyday. And than there would be a lecture on how they don't have enough hearts yet and that they need more to become whole. But everybody was well aware of this and wished he stopped bringing it up.

"Anybody care to ask what wrong?" he asked. He looked around and nobody moved an inch.

"Nobody has the heart to care" Axel said in a smart ass way. Xemnas looked up with cold eyes, looking as if he was about to destroy Axel right then and there.

"What's wrong?" asked Zexion. He had his arms crossed and looked bored to death like the other nobodies. Xemnas looked at him in approval. "At least you act like you care" he said, sending a glare to Axel. Turning back to address all the nobodies, he said something that made them pay attention.

"There is somebody hunting nobodies."

The first person to respond to this was Demyx, and he did was let out a loud, awkward, nervous laugh. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. "You okay Demyx?" Luxord said in his british accent. Demyx looked around to see everybody staring at him. He straightened up and muttered something unintelligible.

"As I was saying" Xemnas continued, acting like Demyx's creepy laugh didn't happen. "There is a young woman who was hired by the organization to follow and exterminate us." Some nobodies shrugged while other *cough cough Demyx* looked a little worried.

"I want the organization to hunt her down and take her heart. If she's brave enough to try and hunt us down, than she surely has a strong heart." Now the nobodies looked interested. Well, aside from Demyx, who looked scared to death, and Zexion, who looked like he could care less."

"So do we all go today or do we go hunt her down separately?" Saix asked. He was itching to go out and hunt down this whoever this was.

Xemnas thought about it and made his decision. "Demyx and Axel will go" he said. Demyx's eyes widened in horror while Axel jumped right out of his seat. "Time to go Demyx." Demyx swallowed before jumping down from his chair and following Axel.

Everybody glared at them, knowing Demyx would run and Axel would surely kill the hunter on sight. "C'mon Demyx" Axel said while tugging on Demyx's sleeve, encouraging him to go.

"By the way" Xemnas said, stopping them in their tracks. "The girl name is Faith. I've come to know that she has long blondish-brown hair, and blue eyes. She was also described to have a nerdy skater look, whatever that means." Demyx and Axel nodded getting ready to go.

Demyx was the only one to notice Axel worry about going. And he also noticed that Axel didn't worry…until Xemnas described the girl and said her name.

'This is going to be interesting' Demyx thought as the two of them teleported out of the room.

**I hope that this was an okay beginning…but do not worry! I will have the next chapter up soon where the romance will also start. If you get a chance, also check out my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. I also started that one recently too. I'm not very experienced at fanfics. So I guess we'll see how it goes. Review and follow if you like this story! Have an awesome day ****J**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Hi! Just got done with the fourth chapter of my Sonic fanfic and I have to say it's coming along nicely, so check it out! I'm getting really tired, so I'm trying to finish up the second chapter and go ahead and get it posted. I might stay up and post even more chapters. Who knows? Anyway, here ya go! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. Wish I did…**

Axel and Demyx walked around all day in Twilight Town, without finding a single person that fit the description. And it relieved Axel.

When Xemnas said Faith's name, it scared him. It sounded like his Faith from the description but he couldn't be sure. Then again, Faith isn't the most common name out there.

But Axel didn't want to worry about Faith. It brought back the worst and best day of his entire life.

*_Flashback_*

"_Lea!" Faith yelled. She came running to him as he leaned against a tree. _

"_Hey Faith. What's up?" he said, smiling down at her. She may have been a year younger than him, but that didn't matter. She was the brightness in his day. _

"_I know it's your birthday " she said, getting closer to him. "Guess what your present is?" She smiled taking his hands and swinging them around._

_He sighed. "I don't want any presents" he said disapprovingly. She was an orphan and had little money. He didn't want her to waste it on him. _

"_You can't get upset with me because I didn't spend any money. And this is something you'll like" she pleaded. He couldn't say no to her pretty blue eyes._

"_Alright what is it?" he said to her._

_Faith smiled. "This." She stood up on her very tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. _

_He smiled at her and his heart was racing. 'She really just kissed me' he thought. But before he could say anything back screams filled the air. _

_The couple turned around to see little black creatures crawling from the castle and out towards the people. They watched a young woman get attacked by one. It jumped on her chest, causing her to fall down. She started to fade and then disappear after a couple of seconds. A strange bubble in the shape of a heart floated into the air and disappeared._

_Lea looked down at Faith, who was still holding his hand. _

_He yanked her and ran to the marketplace, where most people were screaming and running._

_They were never would outrun the creatures, they ran too fast. _

_Lea abruptly stopped, causing Faith to stop too. "You have to go" he said. "What?" Faith nearly screamed. "C'mon let's go!" She tugged at his arm but he wouldn't budge. _

"_If I stay and fight you might have a chance!" he yelled at her. "No! I'm not leaving you!" she yelled back. Faith grabbed both of his hands and tried to pull him but he still wouldn't budge._

"_Please don't try to be a hero Lea!" she said, starting to cry. He looked back and saw the creatures were getting closer. At the moment, his first and only priority was Faith. She was so frail…_

_Lea pulled Faith in for a long, slow kiss that ended to soon. "Go!" he said. Faith backed away, never leaving Lea's eyes. _

_Faith was about to say something before Squall came running up. "C'mon Faith!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. She hesitated a moment before reluctantly going with him. _

_She threw one last glance back at Lea before disappearing from his sight. Lea relaxed for only a moment before he was tackled to the ground. _

_One of the creatures had gotten to him. _

_*End of Flashback_*

Axel sighed as he relived that day through his memories. It truly was the best and worst day of his life. The best, because he finally kissed Faith. The worst because he got turned into a heartless and never knew whether Faith made it out okay.

"You alright" Demyx asked. They were still walking through Twilight Town, still seeing no one that had fit Xemnas's description anyway.

'It's not like Faith is the hunter' Axel thought to himself. 'She was tiny, frail, and had a sickness that completely determined her health when she woke up in the morning.'

Axel and Demyx rounded the corner into the marketplace. Stuck in his own thoughts, Axel didn't even notice the beautiful girl until Demyx had to point it out to him. "That girl fit's the description" he said to Axel.

Axel looked up to where Demyx was pointing and saw her.

He froze in his tracks.

It had been so long…and now he had to kill the girl he remembered being in love with, for over ten years.

**I think that was a good cliff hanger to hold people over for a little bit. I'm really excited for this story and since it's really early on in this story, if you have any ideas let me know! I love to hear them. I also love to see reviews! If you read this story please review because it helps so much when I know what everybody's opinions are! Anyway…have a good night ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is the third chapter and everything is going pretty well. I was just playing Final Fantasy X today and I'm having such a hard time beating Seymour. Uhhh! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or related to it.**

Axel looked at Faith. She was across the marketplace, at the other end, talking to Seifer and his gang. But she didn't look exactly the way he remembered her.

She still had the deepest shade of blue eyes ever and her hair was still long and had a brownish blond color to it. But now she wore a pair of black glasses. One's that used to be nerdy but a lot of people thought they were cute. She wore a long sleeved green shirt, with gloves on her hands so you couldn't see her wrists. She also wore a pair of black sweatpants, with white stripes down the sides. One that were easy enough to maneuver and fight it. .She also wore a pair of skater shoes (like the Osiris or DC looking ones). And Axel had to admit that she was very attractive. She looked a lot more sturdier and less frail than how she was when he last saw her.

He just still couldn't believe she was alive. He figure that she went down with the rest of Radiant Garden. But than again, she did leave with Squall.

And it wasn't like he hadn't searched for her. When Axel became a nobody, he refused to believe it and went to find her think that he somehow survived. But when Axel couldn't, he succumbed to it. He became cruel and more heartless than some of the others. But seeing her here now, it felt like part of him was complete.

"Are you okay Axel?" Demyx asked. Axel had completely zoned out thinking about all of this. He waved his hand in front of Axel's face snapping his back into reality. "Yeah, no biggie, just thinking" he replied in that cocky tone of his. Demyx rolled his eyes asked nervously "So what do we do now?"

Axel sighed. He didn't really want to tell Demyx what was going on, but if he didn't want to have to hunt Faith, he would have to. And it's not like Demyx wanted to go up against somebody who was hunting nobodies. Either the person would have to be crazy or super badass to try something like that.

"Let's go somewhere to talk" Axel said slowly. Demyx nodded. He wasn't sure what Axel was getting at. "Let's go" Demyx agreed. They walked around the corner, away from Faith's point of view.

**Okay…so I know this chapter is short but I need a small filler for what I'm planning. So just sit tight. I should have the next chapter done today. So, like I said, sit tight.**


	4. Chapter 4: Faith

**This chapter I think is going to give you some insight on Faith's character and who she is. I think everybody will come to like her. Anyway here is the next chapter! Don't worry, the real romance will start soon. Enjoy!**

Faith walked through to the Tram Common. Squall had just dropped her off in the woods to avoid anyone seeing the Gummy Ship. She walked over to the edge of the Tram Common balcony and sat on it. She checked her knapsack one last time to make sure she had everything.

She went through it. She had everything. Her phone, a spare change of clothes, and her book of spells. 'Lea's necklace!' she thought. Her hand went to her chest and was relieved to know that it was still there. She hadn't taken it off since the day he gave it to her, almost ten years ago.

It was a pretty little necklace. It was a silver key, that had an intricate flame design where it was supposed to be held. It also had a red gleam in it when she held it to the sun.

Faith sighed. Just remembering Lea brought her sadness. She remembered her birthday when he gave it to her. Just two weeks before the attack.

_*Flashback*_

_Faith sat on the bench under the tree where her, Isa, and Lea had played since they were little. She was studying for exams. Merlin was her grandfather and he insisted that he teach her since she was little. She learned all her spells from him but never really learned weapon on weapon contact._

"_Happy Birthday Faith!" Lea yelled as he came running up. Seeing him instantly brightened her day. She had a huge crush on him._

"_Thanks" she said. She got up from her books and gave him a huge hug. He hugged her back happily. _

_Faith always like his hugs. He rubbed her back when he hugged her at that's what made them cozy._

"_I got something for you" he said. He crossed his arms and smiled down at her. He was a few inches taller. "I thought I told you not to get me anything!" she said, putting her hands on her hips._

"_Close you eyes" he whispered. She sighed but closed her eyes, still smiling. She wondered why he was telling her to close her eyes. But none the less, she did what he asked._

_His hands slid around her neck, clasping the chain easily. He couldn't wait to see the smile on her face when she it. "Open your eyes" he whispered. _

_She opened her eyes and looked down at the necklace he had given her. It was beautiful. _

"_Thank you so much Lea!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. He had never seen her this happy. He hugged her back tightly._

_They broke apart and Lea smiled down at her again. "Keep that safe. It's the key to my heart" he said, all the normal cockiness in his tone gone. _

'_Wow. He's serious' she thought. 'Maybe he does love me back.' She jumped in his arms again. _

_*End of Flashback*_

She remembered the day of his birthday.

'Why did he have to be the hero?' Faith thought, kicking the wall. 'Err' she said, holding her foot. It hurt like hell now. She cast a light healing spell on it.

She hadn't got attached to anybody since. She hadn't a relationship, she hadn't even kissed a boy since Lea. Most people that day fell to the heartless. Except her, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, and Squall, who now calls himself Leon because he blames himself for the whole stupid situation.

At first, Faith refused to believe that Lea was dead. She searched for him in tons of world's. But she never found him. But now, some king had come to their little town saying that he needed somebody to hunt down these strange people called nobodies. Faith agreed.

She had learned many things since then. She learned how to take care of herself and had overcome all the diseases she had as a child. She just had make sure that she never overexerted herself or she would end up fainting. She did need anybody's help anymore. She did want anybody's help.

Faith shook her head. Thinking about the past wasn't going to change it one bit. She grabbed her bag off the wall, thanking Merlin in her head that he taught her a spell to make it lighter, and left the Tram Common.

Faith wondered around for a while until finally deciding that it was time to start hunting these things. She knew very little about the people she had to get rid of.

First off, they were twelve incredibly strong beings called nobodies. Faith snickered at that. Why call themselves Organization XIII if there were only twelve members? Secondly, that they each had a specific power or ability that made them unique. Third, they each wore a long coat that went down to their feet and that kept their hoods up most time so that nobody could see their faces. Lastly, they had no heart which meant that they would have no mercy and kill her the moment they saw her. They wouldn't hesitate to do it either.

But that was all the information that she needed. The king had advised her to come to Twilight Town first because they tended to hang out there a lot. They wouldn't be hard to spot, especially considering that they were long coats.

She walked for a few more minutes, seeing no one that fit the description. So she kept walking until she found a small marketplace.

She was about to walk to the side when she heard shouting.

"Hey you!" Faith turned around to see a young boy, no older than fifteen standing with two other teenagers, a boy and a girl.

Faith decided that she would ask them first considering that they had already talked to her. She walked over to where they were. "Hi" she said in a friendly tone. "What's up?"

The boy that had shouted at her talked. "I haven't seen you around here before. You just arrive?" he questioned. "Yeah, I did actually." she responded. "What's you name?" he asked her.

"Faith." "Whatcha here for?" he asked suspiciously. Faith rolled her eyes. "I'm a bounty hunter. I'm looking for some people."

He looked interested now. "Who you looking for?" "I'm looking for some people in black coats" Faith described to him. The boy shrugged. "Haven't seen anybody like that. But if we do, we'll let you know" he said beginning to walk away. "By the way, my name's Seifer." And with that, Seifer and his friends walked away.

Faith shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Teenagers here are weird' she thought. She walked to the other side of the market place and rounded the corner before she stopped and froze. There were two people standing there. A young man with a mullet and a familiar spiky haired friend. They seemed distracted and were talking to each other. But thing that really caught her eye is that they were both wearing the coats that were described to her.

Faith backed around the comer before they saw her, and ran into an alley.

'That was Lea! He's alive! But he was wearing that coat that was described to her. And he had green tear marks under his eyes. But how could he be alive?' Faith thought. And than she remembered. 'He doesn't have a heart…but I don't think he could hurt me.'

A small tear escaped her eye. She was going to confront him and she was going to do it today.

**Woo. That wasn't a bad chapter I think. But I don't know what you guys think so please review! I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow, I have to got to my dad's house for 4****th**** of July. So happy 4****th**** of July everybody! I may right another chapter tonight but I'm not sure. Probably not…anyway have a good night. And thank you to everyone that has followed and reviewed ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I wasn't able to get the next chapter up yesterday! I was 4****th**** of July and I had to a go to a party and than after I was really tired and I didn't feel like writing and uploading the next chapter. But now here it is!**

"So the hunter is your childhood friend, as well as the girl you were in love with when you had a heart. That sucks man, it really does." Demyx said. Demyx and Axel were sitting on the bench outside the walkway to the Tram Common.

Axel sighed. He had just explained to Demyx who Faith was and how important she was to him or rather, his somebody. She used to be the light in his day but he was too far from the light now, too close to the darkness to see it. But seeing her there, made something in his chest hurt. He hadn't seen her in years, and now here she was, trying to hunt down him as well as the other nobodies. He knew she wouldn't hurt him. Or at least, the Faith he knew wouldn't hurt him. Who knew how she had changed over the years?

But Axel was definitely impressed. She had grown up since he last saw her. She had grown into a woman, with curves he could clearly see. She also looked stronger now, more capable of taking care of herself.

"Demyx, you're not going to tell any body right?" he said in a threatening manner. He didn't want Faith hurt. And he wasn't going to hurt her, he was going to get her out of here. He was going to send be home where she would be with other people.

Demyx's eyes widened a bit before quickly answering. "No, I'm just gonna say that we didn't see anybody like that." Demyx walked a little ways away before stopping and turning around to look back at Axel. "I'm going to give you some time alone. You can think an do…other things" Demyx said slowly, wondering if he made the right decision. When he said "other things" he obviously was referring to Axel getting Faith out of Twilight Town.

Demyx disappeared into the portal as Axel stood up and began walking around the corner. He was going to the clock tower, a place where he could think and relax. And them he was going to find Faith and tell her to get the hell out of there.

Axel just turned the corner and stopped a few feet short of the person he had thought of everyday for his entire life.

"Faith" he said. The moment he said her name out loud, a burning sensation started up in his chest. 'I don't have a heart…why do I feel like I'm burning in that spot?' he thought as he looked at her.

Faith was leaning against the, arms crossed, face entirely blank. 'I won't show any emotion' she told her self. But the moment that Axel had said her name, her heart melted like chocolate and her blank face was gone, replaced with a more upset one.

"Lea" she said, not wanting to show that she was upset. She didn't even know that he was alive until less than an hour ago! But her voice cracked when he said her name. 'Damn' she thought. 'I didn't mean to give it away so easily.'

"The name is Axel. What are you doing here?" he said in a wary voice. At any minute, one of the other members could pop up and see him talking to her. Which wouldn't end well for her.

"Are you with the organization?" she said in a calm, professional, manner. That's what she was here for. And she wouldn't let her feelings for Lea, or what was left of him, get in the way. Axel sighed. "Yeah…" he responded quietly, trailing off. "He knew that she would be ashamed of him. She was always on that hated anyone that was capable of hurting somebody. But times had changed, and by the looks of it, so had Faith.

They both stared at each other for several minutes before Axel heard his name get called. "You have to leave" he told Faith quickly. "I won't make you leave town…yet. I want to talk to you first but I can't now. Meet me at the clock tower at midnight." He quickly kissed her on the cheek after he talking.

And with that, Axel ran around the corner, leaving Faith by herself. She sighed and decided to walk through to board the train and go sleep in the hotel, on the other side of Twilight Town. 'Wonder if I should meet him or not…' she thought as she boarded the train.

"Hey Demyx" Axel said as he rounded the corner. Demyx crossed his arms. "Did you get rid of her?" he asked. Axel nodded. "I asked her to go home."

"Good" Demyx said before they teleported back to the castle.

**Sorry that this chapter was too short. I couldn't think of how their meeting would go here but then I got a great idea to have them talking on the clock tower and to have stuff happen. I might only be updating a few times a week now. I've decided I want to start cheerleading (I know it sounds cliché but it's not), and that's means not being on the computer for so long in the day. Especially if I want to make the team. Anyway, have an awesome day peoples!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh! I needed to update today. I practiced for cheerleading, talked to my friend on the phone, and started reading this awesome Labyrinth fanfic…and then I realized that I didn't update or even start this chapter! But now I am righting this, so hopefully it will be good! Sorry for the wait…**

I walked around my hotel room, pacing. Lea…or rather Axel, had said that it wasn't safe for me. So I stayed in the room all day! I was bored out of my mind.

So I pretty much sat and twitted my thumbs. I should have been doing something that was at least a little productive. But every time I started reading a book or drawing, my thoughts turned back to Axel!

Lea had turned into a nobody, obviously. But even though he had no feelings, he didn't hurt me which made it harder to believe that he was a nobody. But still…why would he run off like that?

It was eleven now, with only an hour left to go see Axel. Faith pulled on her normal outfit and glasses. Faith grabbed her suitcase that was hidden and threw in onto the bed. She opened it up to find her normal stash of weapons. Everything from guns to ninja stars to her arrangement of hidden daggers. She needed to keep a lot of weapons if these nobodies were as dangerous as she was told.

She slipped a hidden dagger on the underside of right wrist. When she flexed, the dagger came out. She put on her hidden arm guards as well. She looked at her self in the mirror. After Lea and her got separated, she had stopped caring about a lot of things.

She switched out her sweat pants for a pair of shorts. She put on her red skater shoes. She fixed her hair up a little bit too. She looked at herself in the mirror again. This is what she looked like before the heartless attacked. This was the beautiful, semi-innocent Faith. But not exactly. She wasn't that little girl anymore. She had grown into a woman. Faith smiled at the thought. Faith grabbed her jacket (a sleeveless one like Seifer wears that go over but you can still see the shirt, it also has a collar that sticks up) and through it on over her neon green shirt.

Walking through Twilight Town was creepy at night. There were no kids playing around and all the brightly colored shops were all shut down. Faith had a bad feeling about going out here at night. Like she was going to bet jumped by some gang or some weird crap like that.

She was half right. Something hit her back causing her fall down. She look around quickly but saw nothing. Faith was about to stand back up when a white splotch raced over her, knocking her glasses off. Everything went blurry and Faith could only see certain images.

A blackish-red figure came in her direction and the white blurs slowly backed away. Faith still couldn't see until a gloved hand came to and put her glasses into hand. She put them back on to find Lea-Axel standing over her.

He knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked her looking genuinely concerned. This would have been the time that Faith made a smart ass comment but she decided not to and took his hand when he offered it to her.

They were suddenly transported to the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Faith looked at Axel and noticed that he was staring at her intently. She was about to say something before she was cut off and felt his lips on her.

Faith instantly melted into his arms. She slid her arms up his neck running through his hair. Axel pushed her up against the side of the clock tower, raising his arms to touch the wall on either side of her head.

Axel liked the feeling of her lips on his. He even felt something stir in his chest but wasn't sure what. Axel stopped kissing her for a second. He knew it wasn't fair to kiss her when she could have feelings for him and not be able to return it.

He sighed and let her go. Axel walked over to the edge and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"I want answers" Faith said. Axel turned to look at her and could clearly see that she was hurt. He sighed and patted the spot beside him. Faith hesitated but walked and sat beside him, putting her hands in her lap. Axel one of her hands in his.

"I'm going to tell you everything, right from the beginning" Axel said. Faith closed her eyes and nodded her head. She had wanted an explanation for years. And now she was about to get one.

**I'm sorry that the beginning of this chapter goes from Faith's pov to third person! I didn't know how to incorporate it differently. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days either. Am I keeping Axel in character? I'm trying to keep his cocky attitude but I have a hard time with it when I'm trying to keep things romantic. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for Eggman's Cousin either. I've been having a little wrighting block. But I also thought of a new idea for a Twilight fanfic so I'm going to start typing that. But I'm going to try to get a bunch of chapter for that before I upload it. Anyway…have a great day! And thank you to all my reviewers and readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that getting this chapter up is taking so long! I want to make it perfect. Especially considering you don't know to much of how Lea's nobody started out. This might be a little sad and a little heartbreaking. But here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearst or anything related to it.**

_*Flashback*_

I sat up into a sitting position and looked around. What I saw was horrid.

There was debris everywhere, large and small. Smoke coming from buildings and homes. But the worse part, there were little black creatures coming from everywhere! I couldn't tell which one's had attacked me-they all looked the same!

My thoughts instantly jumped to Faith, Squall, and Isa. Did they make it out okay? I don't remember seeing Isa in the attack.

And what about Faith and Squall? I instantly felt pang a jealousy at Squall taking her. That was supposed to be me! I couldn't stand it. But I guess that it would good that Squall took her. He was responsible, he would make sure she was safe.

I stood expecting to feel dizzy but nothing happened. I could remember everything that had happened to me. But the one thing that stuck out to me most was Faith's kiss. I finally got a kiss from her and now she was gone.

I found myself starting to cry but felt no tears come out. I wiped my eyes but there wasn't that moist feeling in my hand like you felt when you cried.

I sighed. Things were getting stranger and stranger.

I took a step in the direction in front of me when, instantly, tons of those black creatures started to engulf me. I fell to the ground and tried to shield my self from them.

Suddenly, they stopped as I heard the clunking of metal. I looked up to see a figure shrouded in a black cloak. He had a deep voice.

"Put this on" he said. He threw me a black cloak with a zipper going down the middle. It looked too big for me. I gave him a curious look. The man did nothing. I didn't know whether to trust him or not…but then again, he did get rid of those creatures. I put on the black cloak and it instantly shrunk to my size.

The figure grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me towards him. We were suddenly engulfed into a thick black mist. I started to protest when the figure clamped his hand around me mouth.

The black mist eventually started fading and we were in a white-grey castle. There were thirteen chairs around the room but only six were filled. The figures were also whereing similar black cloaks, all with their hoods up. I noticed that there was a an empty chair between the first and second.

"I got the boy" I heard. I froze. I recognized that voice. It couldn't be…what the hell was going on here?

"Good. The boy must be a little…panicked" it finally said. "Xigbar let him go." The figure released my neck. I stumbled forward a bit but regained my balance. That's when I realized: these must be the people that caused the commotion in Radiant Garden. Just thinking about it got me pissed.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" I screamed at the figure who seemed to be in charge. It looked down at me.

"Where are you? Here in the World That Never Was. Who am I? Well." He slowly took off his hood and revealed his face. The others did as well.

I was at loss for words when I realized who the people around me were. Xenahort, Braig, Dilan, Lexaus, Even, Ienzo. But I was most shocked to see Saix there. I tore my gaze away from him to look back at Xenahort.

"Did you destroy Radiant Garden?! It was you!" I screamed at him. I turned to Isa. "And why are you with them?!"

"If you relax, Axel, we will tell you." he said. I was going to fight back about it when I stopped. What was the point? There were six of them and one of me.

I knew where Isa was. My only concern now was Faith.

_*Hours Later*_

I ran out of the castle and teleported back to Radiant Garden, or what was left of it. I couldn't believe them!

If Ansem said to stop, why wouldn't they stop? He was called Ansem the wise for a reason!

I walked through the rubble and debris to my old home. I opened the front door and saw most things were in place. The living room and kitchen were fine except for a few pieces of broken silverware.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Things were a mess. And I don't mean a teenage boys normal mess. Shelves were off the walls, papers were scattered everywhere, and photo frames were broken.

It was as if somebody was looking for something.

I saw my photo frames broken on the floor. I picked them up to see some of them missing. All the pictures were of Faith and I. Not all of them were here. A couple of my favorites were still here.

I took the photos out of the frames and shoved them into my pockets. I would want to save those. I may not technically have feelings but if I did, I would want to save those.

It's only been about a week since the attack but it feels like decades.

My eyes ran over the room. There were papers scattered everywhere. I walked over to my desk and found a pen with out a cap.

Under the pen was a note with scraggily, panicked hand writing. I read it.

Lea, it's Faith.

I can't believe this happened. I don't no what those things were. I don't even kno y I'm writing this note. Sorry that I'm writing it this way. I'm trying to make this as short and possible. I'm leaving with leon but I have no idea where we're going. I just want you to know that I lo

The message stopped there. There was a long trail of ink before it ripped off and stopped. Someone must have either gotten her or dragged her out of there. Some of the letters weren't there so it must have meant she was in a rush.

Leon must have gotten to her. I put the note in my pocket along with my photos.

Being a nobody was going to be hard. But I wouldn't stop looking for her. I needed to find her.

_*End of Flashback*_


End file.
